The Ultimate Second Chance
by akimi youngblood
Summary: Derek has been back in Beacon Hills for a while and has been feeling homesick as of lately. Not for New York but for someone he left behind there. He and the pack are having a bonding day at the park. Derek not only runs into someone he never thought he would see again but he also sees her with a little person that looked suspicoulsy like him.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys this has always been in my head for a while and I was too afraid to get it out but now I have. So pls enjoy :) advice and criticism is welcomed. **

*texting*

'_Thoughts'_

'**Other voice thoughts'**

**P.S don't worry I made it so that you'll be able to know which thoughts or who's in the dream.**

**The Ultimate Second Chance**

**D&K: Dream Sequence (Derek Pov):**

"_Derek. I'm fine. It's really only a little scratch." Kagome took her arm way and flashed me a small smile. I knew she could practically hear me teeth grinding but right now I don't really care. I got off the bed and pulled on my pants. "Derek what are you doing?" I walked over the desk chair for weekend bag. "I need to go." I heard her get up and grab my arm. "Why? Is this all because of a little scratch that wasn't even really intentional?" I pulled back from her gently and walked the room to get my clothes. "I could've seriously hurt you Kagome. If I do I could never live with myself." Kagome sighed. "Don't you think you're overreacting a little bit? It's not like it's going to kill me or change me." I gritted my teeth and just brushed past her to the bathroom and closed the door. _

_I leaned over the sink and gripped it so hard that it groaned under the pressure. _'I was born a werewolf and I've had years to control myself. How could I just let myself go like that? My control is better than this.' _I kept berating myself while another voice came out of now where and answered my question. '__**You lost control because there's something about Kagome that makes you feel so at home that you can just let your barriers crumble. Believe or not, as stupid and pathetic as it sounds, you feel safe with Kagome.' **__I groaned and ran my fingers through my hair frustratingly. I pulled on my favorite black long sleeved shirt and walked to the bathroom. I was determined to storm out and never look back but I couldn't find my jacket._

_I turned back around to look for it when my breath caught in my throat. Kagome was standing there as if she did it all the time, which she didn't, wearing only my leather jacket and the black boy shorts I got rid of earlier. "… Give me the jacket Kagome." She looked up at the ceiling twisting her lips in the cute way I love so much while she was thinking. "I'll give it back once you get over and admit it was an __**accident **__and stay." I snorted and opened the door. "I can always but another one." I was about to walkout but she wrapped her arms around me before I could take another step. I froze, not really sure if I wanted to break away or move closer. _

"_Derek don't leave. I'm fine. I'm really fine. And," she started rubbing my abs through my shirt, "I kinda find it flattering that I can make the almighty, broody Derek Hale lose control in the heat of the moment." I sighed and leaned back against her a little. "That's not funny. How are you so calm about this Kagome? I could've killed you." She just rubbed her face between my shoulder blades and hugged me tighter. "That's the thing Der. You didn't." She walked around me, closed the door and leaned against it. _

"_You think you're this out of control beast monster killer person. Why? I don't know even thought I have a feeling why but I'm not gonna dig up the past. If anything you're like a humongous puppy." She smirked but I quickly wiped it off her face when I picked her up and pushed her against the wall. "Did you just call me a puppy Higurashi?" She giggled and nipped me under my chin making groan in appreciation. "How do you even put up with me anyway? I know I can be a pain in the ass jerk face sometimes. Even Laura gets pissed at me."_

_Kagome smiled and leaned her forehead against mine. "Well you know what they say. People do crazy things when they're in love." She told me then sealed her words with a promise by kissing me. I've never felt so happy in my life._

**D&K: End Dream Sequence (3****rd**** Person Pov)**

Derek's eyes fluttered opened slowly as he squinted against the sun streaming through the window. '_Another dream. Well memory I guess_.' He thought solemnly and sighed at the dull ache in his chest that he knew without a doubt was regret. '_I had no choice. I had to find out what happened to Laura.' _But again that voice, he's begun to hate with a passion, answered him.

'**You didn't really have to stay. If anything everything that happened after Peter is you fault. You didn't have to stay and create a new pack. You could've just gone back to New York. Back to Kagome. And maybe, just maybe you wouldn't be in this mess by now.' **Derek growled but he knew it was true. He could've gone back to New York and Kagome. She made him feel things he's never felt before. Not with Paige and sure as fucking hell not with Kate. She wasn't like anyone he ever met. She accepted who of him without fault. Though, they did meet in a funny way. He let out something between a chuckle and a sigh as he put his head in his hands.

"I have more important things to worry about than an old flame. Why is all of this coming back to me now?" But even as he said it out loud he knew she was more than just a simple 'old flame' which seemed to piss him off even more. "Derek?" He heard a sleep laced voice ask before feeling a warm body drape over his back. "What's wrong?" Jennifer asked as she kissed his shoulder. "Nothing." He answered with a small smile and turned his head to give her a light good morning kiss. She hummed in appreciation and giggled. "Well, since its nothing, why don't you come back to bed? We have time to kill right? Like two hours?"

"As much as I would love to I can't. You know Saturday is pack day as Stiles puts it. And I'm sure if I'm even late a few seconds he tried to kill me by talking me to death." She pouted and started rubbing his abs. He went rigid but it seemed to go unnoticed but her. "I still can't believe Stilinski suggested that and you went along with it. I thought you didn't like him." Derek shrugged and stood up to stretch. "Yeah but he's tolerable, good with research, and, after a while, he just sort of grows on you I guess. You would know if you come with me." Jennifer got up and grabbed her clothes with a snort. "Maybe. But I already see them five times a week and eight hours a day. I don't think that want to see me anymore than they have to and vice versa."

"Fine. I guess I'll see you later on tonight?" She nodded and gave him a peck on his cheek. "Have fun babe." She winked at him then left Derek to start his morning workout. He was just finishing up when he got a text from Stiles.

*Yo Derek. My cuz just rolled into town & I haven't seen her in like 4ever. So I was wondering if she come hang out with us*

Derek rolled his eyes.

*Even I did say no u would bring her anyway. As long as u keep your mouth shut she can come*

Almost immediately he got a response.

*W.E sour wolf. & we both know if I actually keep my mouth shut it be the sign of the Apocalypse*

Derek snorted but he couldn't help the twitch of his lips.

**D&K: Beacon Hills Park**

"I still don't see why we had to invite them too." Boyd muttered with his arms crossed as he and the others watched Lydia and Allison walk from the parking lot. "I like it as much as you do. But, whether we like it or not, in a way they are pack and are considered as such since they hang around Scott all the time. It's not really safe for any of us be alone right now." Said Derek, watching Scott run up to them, well Allison, like a little puppy who hasn't seen his owner in a while. "I kinda agree with Boyd. From I've heard they shouldn't even be within ten feet of you guys." Cora snipped mirroring Boyd's rigid body language.

"O come now children. They are very useful for the moment. Can't we just let bygones be bygones?" Peter said in happy tone. "You have no room to talk." Cora and Derek said at the same tome while shooting their uncle a glare. "Why are you even here?" Isaac asked. "Well I'm technically pack too so I'm forced to be here like the rest of you."

"That and you don't want to be by yourself either." Scott said as we walked up with the girls behind him. Peter shrugged. "It's not my fault I'm not up to my usual strength yet now is it?" Everyone stared him as he walked away to sit under a tree. "…I still don't like him." Isaac whispered to Derek making him smirk. Twenty minutes later, everyone went off to their respective places. Derek was sitting under a tree watching the teen wolves play football, including Cora much to Derek's dislike, while Lydia and Allison sat at a nearby picnic table talking.

"What troubles you my dear nephew?" Peter asked sitting down next to him. "What do you mean?" Peter rolled his eyes. "Don't give me that. You're practically oozing angst and regret with just a hint of longing. Do you miss your precious girlfriend already?" Derek gritted his teeth, trying resist the urge to kill Peter a second time. "Not that it's any of you business _uncle, _no I don't miss her." Peter whistled. "I'm pretty sure that would hurt her feelings."

"What do you want Peter?" Derek grumbled leaning his head back against the tree. "You haven't said anything about the Alpha Pack or the Darach or anything about the way Boyd and Isaac keep tackling your little sister, so something is obviously bugging you besides me." Peter listed of causing his nephew to sigh. "Everything is out of control and screwing with everybody's emotions and lives. So I figured maybe a day free without talking about everything that's going wrong and me hanging death over their heads would ease their stress a little."

Of course that was only part of the truth. Honestly his mind kept wondering back to all the dreams he's been having for the past month. Usually once he had them they would back to being a distant memory but this one kept bugging the living hell out of him. "Well, well, well, aren't we shaping up to be a good, big, strong alpha?" Peter taunted him in baby voice, which made Derek's eyes flash red. "Even though you are a useful resource right now Peter, I have no problem killing and replacing you." Peter waved him off and looked at his watch.

"Yeah yeah, flashing red eyes and death threat. Where's Stiles? He's bringing the food right? I'm starving." Just then they heard an engine that was without a doubt Stile's jeep. Scott dropped the football and ran to the parking lot. "Is it just me or does scoot remind you of- "Peter started, "a lost floppy eared puppy? Yes. Yes he does." Derek grumbled. He decided to go make himself useful and help bring the food back over to the picnic tables. As he got closer he heard Scott and Stiles talking.

"Dude you so lose bro points for not telling they were here!" He heard Scott yell. Then he heard Stiles say something he never though he would say in his life. "Oh shut up McCall and grab the food while a grab the baby." He almost tripped over his own feet. 'BABY?! When did stiles get a baby?!' "How about you two get the food and I get the baby? Teamwork is always the best method to getting work done faster." Derek stopped a few feet away from the car. 'No way. My mind is playing tricks on me. I don't have time for mind tricks.'

"No way! Stiles should do it all by himself for being a butt face and not telling me you were here." Stiles scoffed. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you have a relapse to your silly crush on Kagome and take her away from me before I got the chance to hang out with her. Not that you'll get the chance with this little guy around. He protects his mama, don't you? Yes you do." Derek ran all the way to the car and stopped when he saw a woman with midnight black that almost reached her butt with her back turned to him. Scott was facing him along with Stiles who was holding a blue baby car seat with bubbles on it.

"O good you're here you can help get the stuff. By the way Kagome this is Derek. Derek this is Kagome. My cousin." Kagome turned around with a friendly smile on her face but it immediately dropped when she saw him. While she stared he also took the time to take in all of her from her baggy army cargo pants, black and pink Osiris, and a tight black tank top that said Live Your Life on it. She still looked the same, if not a little bit curvier with a new roundness to her face. She seemed to be absolutely glowing. 'Then again she always seemed to glow no matter where she went.'

"…Derek?" Kagome breathed, snatching him from his thoughts. She started walking toward him. "Ka-" Before he could say her name, he felt an exploding pain on the side of his face and he feel back on the ground. "KAGOME?!" "DEREK?!" He heard Stiles and Scott scream Kagome's name while the others screamed his from afar. It took him a few seconds to figure out what happened. He looked up at Kagome and saw her brown does eyes looked darker than usual and her now bruised and red knuckles. "..You punched me!"

**Ok soooo that was hard to write but fun at the same time. Remember guys, criticism, ideas and advice is welcomed helps me improve a LOT and I'm working on the next chapter as we speak… or read lol. Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow guys I didn't expect that many reviews so quick. Thank you so much all of them really made my day when I read them 3**

**Flashback:**

"…_Derek?" Kagome breathed, snatching him from his thoughts. She started walking toward him. "Ka-…" Before he could say her name, he felt an exploding pain on the side of his face and he feel back on the ground. "KAGOME?!" "DEREK?!" He heard Stiles and Scott scream Kagome's name while the others screamed his from afar. It took him a few seconds to figure out what happened. He looked up at Kagome and saw her brown does eyes looked darker than usual and her now bruised and red knuckles. "..You punched me!"_

**The Ultimate Second Chance Ch. 2**

"No shit Sherlock." Kagome spat, shaking her hand a little before crossing her arms. The others ran over as Derek started pulling himself up. "So you don't see me in over a year and that's what I get? A punch in the face?!" Kagome huffed. "Actually you deserve a lot more than that Hale. I'm just being nice and generous today since your friends are here." He winced a little when she said his last name. Cora ran up to her brother while glaring at Kagome. "Derek are you ok?" Derek nodded and tried to grab Cora before she tried to walk over to Kagome but it was too late. "What's your problem huh? Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" She growled at out flexing her hands.

Kagome looked her up and down and then gave Derek a look that said 'really dude?' and snorted. She ignored Cora and turned to walk back to Stiles and Scott. "Hey! Pay attention when people are talking to you!" Cora shouted but Kagome went on ignoring her and grabbed the baby seat from Stiles. "Sorry to be such a party pooper Stiles. Seth and I are just going to hang out on the playground until you're ready to go. No rush." Kagome flashed him a tiny smile and walked away without looking back. Everyone stared after her. "…What the hell just happened?" asked Isaac looking between Kagome and his alpha. Stiles looked at Derek with understanding in his eyes. "So you are _that_ Derek." Cora arched eyebrow looking just like her brother. "What is that supposed to me?" Stiles shook his head and turned to follow Kagome. "I have to agree with her. You deserve a lot more than a punch for what you did." He walked away followed by Scott.

"Derek what are they talking about?" Cora asked but Derek ignored her. "Isaac, Boyd, help me get this food to table so we can eat." They boys did as they were told but not without looking at their alpha without concern.

**D&K: With Kagome**

Kagome sighed and sat Seth's seat on the table before sitting beside him. 'Why on earth did I do that? I thought I was over him. I could have just walked away but no I had to go and make a fool of myself.' She groaned and turned to take Seth out of his seat. "Well sweetie, at least you're not old enough to remember your mommy embarrassing you for the first time." She told him but he simply tilted his to the side and cooed at her. She smiled at him and ran her hand over his head. "You are every bit of his son though." Seth looked just like a smaller version of Derek. From his dark hair, to his emerald green eyes and to his smile he was all his daddy. The only thing he had the belonged to Kagome was her nose. "Kagome," She looked up and saw Scott and Stiles running to her.

"Kagome I'm so sorry. If I had known who he really was u would've kicked his ass myself a long time ago." Stiles gushed and Kagome giggled. "Stiles it's okay really. And no offense to your manliness I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have lasted long." Stiles puffed up. "Nice way to boost my confidence cuz. And it's not okay Kagome. He left you with a baby. All by yourself without so much as a heads up on why or when." She looked down at Seth. "Derek doesn't know." Both of them stared at her. "WHAT?!" Seth jumped at the loud noise and started to fuss and Kagome started rock him to calm him down. "Kagome how can you not tell him he's a father? I know he can be an asshole but every guy deserves to know he's a father no matter how much of douche they can be." Scott ranted.

"Don't you think I tried when I first found out a week after he left? I did try but he turned off his phone. And I called what little friends he had to see if they heard from him but they couldn't reach him either. So I just said to hell with it." She looked up and glanced across the field only to see Derek hugging a brunet and kissing her on the cheek. Their eyes locked briefly before she looked away. "Besides it doesn't seem like it matter anymore since he already has his hands full with two women. The last thing he needs is a baby." The boys looked at each other then back at her.

"You mean one woman. The girl you met earlier was his little sister. She just came out of nowhere earlier this month saying she's been looking for Derek and their sister." Scott filled her in and sat beside her on the right while Stiles sat on her left. "And FYI that out teacher he's dating." Stiles said shuddering. "There's something really weird about her. I don't know what it is bad I have a bad feeling about her. She's taking this whole werewolf and Alpha pack thing too easily for a human. OW! Dude!" Stiles rubbed his back. Kagome laughed.

"Chill out Scott. I know everything there is to know about werewolves. Just like I know you're one too." Scott's eyes went comically wide. "Dating a werewolf kinda helps point out what's what. And on top of that you're more graceful than usual. I've always remembered you falling and tripping so much that you and the ground were practically married but you were having an affair with the wall too." Scott gave her a puppy like pout while Stiles laughed.

"Not only dating a werewolf can help point that out but also being priestess can help too." He said wrapping his arm around her. "That was one hell of a punch you gave Sourwolf back there." Kagome's eyebrows shot up to her bangs. "Sourwolf? You actually got away with that nickname?" Seth started making noises like he was trying to talk and started reach for Scott. "Uhh Kagome what is he doing?" Scott asked and she looked down at him. "Huh. He recognizes his kind already." Before Scott could react or protest she passed Seth to him.

Scott started to panic and just held him out in front of him making Kagome laugh. "What do I do with it? It's different from Skype." Stiles rolled his eyes. "It's just a baby Scott. Just hold him. It's not exactly a kanima or something." He said. He and Kagome showed him how to hold the baby to where he was tucked under his left arm with his hand resting on his stomach incase he decided to jump from his arms. "See it isn't so bad." She said. Seth grabbed Scott's hand that on his tummy and grabbed one of his fingers in a tight grip making him smile. "I guess it's true when they say something about a baby squeezing your finger makes you feel all warm and toasty in side. I guess that goes for dogs too right?" Stiles teased him and Scott stuck his tongue out at him.

Kagome laughed then elbowed Stiles in the side. "You've been holding out on me little cousin. You've only been telling about all of the boring stuff. Tell me all about the juicy details. Starting from how you two got involved in all of this. And don't forget to fill me in on how Derek somehow still has an extra sister seeing as he and Laura told me all of their family died in an house fire except for their uncle." Scott and Stiles looked each other and Stiles let out a nervous laugh. "Well… it all started because I wanted to see a dead body."

Kagome rolled her eyes. 'Of course. Typical curious Stiles.'

**D&K: With Derek**

Derek hissed when Cora poked at the bruise on his cheek that was taking it's sweet time healing. "Cut it out Cora. I'm fine and you're only going to make it worse." Cora huffed. "No you are not fine. You just go suckered punched by some strange girl. A human girl at that. I'm pretty sure you're ego is bruised more than you face." She ranted. "I'm willing to go with severely bruised." Lydia said and got elbowed in the side by Allison. Derek sighed and perched on the edge of the picnic table. He stayed like that for a few minutes until he couldn't stand the eyes literally burning a hole in from every side.

"What do you guys want? And shouldn't you two be with Scott and Stilinski anyway?" He snapped at them. Lydia rolled her eyes. "Whatever. We need to go get drinks anyway since it looks like Stiles forgot them. Come on Allison." She said getting up, followed by Allison but not without her and Isaac sharing some kind of look before leaving. Derek turned back to his sister and she looked at him, clearly expecting something. "What?"

"I'm pretty sure she wants to know why that lovely young lady over there gave you such a friendly greeting." Peter said. "Yeah. What the hell did you do Derek? She seemed pretty pissed and looked like she wanted to do more than punch you." Said Isaac, looking at him expectantly along with Boyd. "Why do you guys wanna know so much? Not that it's really any of your business any way." Peter shrugged and smirked at his nephew. "It's never everyday a petite beauty knocks you on your ass just because she felt like it Derek." Derek sighed. 'I'm never going to be able to live this down.' He took a deep breath.

"She's my ex-girlfriend." Everyone gave him a look clearly saying to elaborate more. "Well technically she's my girlfriend since I never really broke it off with her. And she didn't really know until…after I left." Cora gasped and jumped up from the table. "You mean you just left her without telling her anything?! No phone call, no letter, no nothing?!" He winced but didn't say anything. "Oh my God Derek how can you be stupid and heartless you jerk!" She said shouted, slapping him on the arm. "Look, I don't need you, especially you, or anyone else judging me alright? I did what I had to do so she wouldn't get caught in the crossfire. If I had told her I was coming back here to find out what happened to Laura, she would've wanted to come back with me. She would have either gotten hurt, get in the way or worse." Everything was quiet for a bit because everyone wasn't so used to hearing him sound so protective of anyone like that.

"Derek you still owe her an explanation for why you left regardless even though you were just trying to protect her. When you do that to a girl she'll either become really bitter and hate all men or blame it all on herself thinking she did something to ruin the relationship." Said Cora as if she knew it all. "Well it looks like it's not the former judging from the baby seat. And I think speak for everyone here when I say she's hot for a mom right?" Derek and Cora just stared at him while Boyd and Peter snickered. "What? I know I wasn't the only one who thought so." Derek growled lowly making the snickers die down to shaking shoulders. 'I guess I really did deserve that punch since she put it that way. But it seems she's moved on already. I wonder who the father is. Do I know him?' As soon as he thought this, he suddenly had a nagging feeling. Like he should know or remember something but he forgot.

"Derek!" He looked up, dragging himself from his thoughts as well, and saw Jennifer walking toward them. Everyone got up to leave and give them some privacy but Peter hung back a bit. "Say Derek, her kid looks at least three or four months old right?" Derek glared at him thinking Peter was just rubbing in his face the fact that Kagome had moved on. "And you're asking this because?" He asked between clenched teeth." Peter just shook his head. "Just wondering. I thought maybe you would've got a good look at him before you hit the ground." He said with a grin and walked off. 'Yep definitely not living it down.' "Who was that?" Jennifer asked when she finally made it to him. "My uncle."

"Should I go say hi?" She asked about walk after him but he pulled her back. "Not right now. I'm surprised you came." She laughed and hugged him. Derek and kissed her the cheek. He looked up and saw Kagome looking at them. He saw hurt flash before her eyes before they settled on understanding before returning her attention back to her baby. From where he was standing he could see the baby's hair was black. 'He must take after her.'

"Derek? Derek? Derek are you listening to me?" He shook his head and looked down at his girlfriend. "Sorry what did you say?" She gave him worried look. "I was asking you what happened to your face." She said and turned to look behind her. "What are you staring at any way?" He grabbed her hand and laced them together. "Nothing. You haven't eaten anything today right? Stiles brought some food if you want some." Jennifer looked at the food clearly skeptical and he chuckled. ". Believe it or not he's a really good cook. Don't worry it's all edible." Both snickered and grabbed a paper plate.

**D&K: Kali and Deucalion **

Kali chuckled to herself as she and Deucalion watch the Hale pack from afar. "What is it Kali?"

"It seems Derek Hale might have an actual weakness." She said looking at Jennifer. "Or two." Her gaze drifted to Kagome. Deucalion smirked. "Two heads are always better than one." He said, letting a bit of his power leak through the air.

**D&K: With Kagome**

Kagome shivered and glanced around the park. 'What the hell was that?'

**Sooooo… how did I do? Good I hope :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Soooo... sorry it took so long don't hate me! Everything should be coming at least every two or three weeks now that i got the hang of somethings. Well enough of my pointless, unimportant rambling! On with the story! **

**Flashback:**

_**D&K: Kali and Deucalion **_

_Kali chuckled to herself as she and Deucalion watch the Hale pack from afar. "What is it Kali?" _

"_It seems Derek Hale might have an actual weakness." She said looking at Jennifer. "Or two." Her gaze drifted to Kagome. Deucalion smirked. "Two heads are always better than one." He said, letting a bit of his power leak through the air. _

_**D&K: With Kagome**_

_Kagome shivered and glanced around the park. 'What the hell was that?'_

**The Ultimate Second Chance Ch.3**

"Are you sure you don't want to hang out with me and Scott? Derek won't be there and you could help us write our history paper." Stiles teased her while winking at her. It's been two weeks since Kagome punched Derek in the face. In those two week Stiles and Scott have managed to fill her in on everything from Peter, to the Kanima, to the Alpha Pack. Not only that Kagome hasn't seen, more like tried not to see, Derek since then. Sure she knew when he would visit Stiles in the middle of the night for research but she never went near his room until he was gone.

"Haha very funny. I'm pretty sure you teacher would pass you with flying colors for a history paper about a jewel that held four souls, can grant wishes and increase a demons power tenfold. And let's not forget the half demon spider that absorbed demons to make himself stronger and almost took over all of feudal Japan with said jewel. Who said I was worried about that butt face being there." Kagome ranted but Stiles only shrugged.

"It sounds like a good story to me. It's probably manga material too. And butt face? Really Kagome? That sounds childish. Even to me and that's saying something." She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to changing Seth's diaper. "I've been hanging around you too much and try not to curse around the baby too much. Thanks but no thanks. Besides I might run to the store and pick up some things for dinner tonight."

"Kags I told you don't have to cook dinner. It's my job. You're our guest so we should be spoiling you. Not the other way around. And you'd probably spoil dad rotten since I make sure he's always eating healthy." Kagome sighed and bit her lip nervously. "I have to do something to pay you guys back. I have to pull my own weight too. At least until I'm able to get back on feet."

When Kagome had Seth, she had to quit college and take on a second job so that she could find someone to take care of during the day while she worked at a breakfast dinner and a fancy restaurant. Ever thing was going well until her student loans caught up to her. After that she missed some rent payments and ended up not being able to pay the next door neighbor's daughter to take care of Seth. She offered to do it for free but her parents wouldn't allow it. Kagome was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Her mother told her she could move back home but Kagome didn't want to go back home to bad memories of losing her friends from the feudal era. New York was supposed to be her start over and she wanted to stick it out.

Next thing she knew, her uncle on her mother's side and cousin showed up and told her to pack all of her stuff and move in with them. Kagome tried to refuse but they started grabbing her stuff and putting it in suitcases and the boxes they bought with them. So she swallowed her pride, reluctantly, and moved in with them.

"Kagome you're family. Stilinskis never abandon their family. Besides I'm pretty sure mom would've came back and kicked our asses if we didn't try to help you. You were always her favorite. And you two liven up the place. It's nice to have someone else who can pick up the slack of talking dad's ear off. Isn't that right little guy?" He finished in a baby voice and tickled Seth's tummy making him giggle. "You keep spoiling him and he's going to get attached. When it's time for us to leave you two will be bawling like babies together." Stiles laughed.

"That's okay. You can just back me in your suitcase and take me with you. I'm determined for this kid's first words to be Stiles or Batman." He said probably making Kagome laugh. "Well I'm leaving. I'll see you guys later. If you're planning on going to the store, the keys to mom's Sedan is on the hook in the garage. Dad said he doesn't mind if you use it. If you need anything just call me." He said before kissing his cousins on the cheek and walking out the door. Kagome looked at Seth and he tilted his head to the side like he was asking what now.

"You up for a trip to the store baby boy? I need to get you some baby wash anyway…and I doubt I'll run into your father. As good as it felt to punch him I still feel a little embarrassed for acting like that." Seth just babbled and started chewing his pacifier.

"Alright. I'll feed you then off to the store it is."

**D&K: H.E.B **

"Ok I got the chicken, mac and cheese, and green beans. All I need is three boxes of yellow rice and ice cream. After that we're good to go." But her plans were shot to hell when she saw where the rice was. 'They should at least leave a step ladder out since there's obviously know one around to help because these wedges aren't enough height power.' She thought trying to reach the box. Even on her tip toes she still couldn't get it. And trying not to wake Seth who had just fallen asleep wasn't helping either. 'Just a little more.' She hopped slightly and tried to grab the box again but she only managed to push the box back further.

"Dammit!" She hissed and pouted like a child. "Need some help?" A voice said behind her. Kagome turned around and saw a guy that was a couple of her younger than her grinning at her. He seemed to also be drinking in her black skinny jeans and her black Mortal Instruments angelic power tank top. Not only that, something about him whispered dangerous and cocky badass. "Umm…if you don't mind." He flashed her a smile. "It would be my pleasure. How many do you need?"

"Three please." He laughed. "Wow you must have a husband with a big appetite and demanding." Kagome snorted. "Yeah right. The only man who is allowed to demanding is this one strapped to my chest. I'm just making a thank you dinner for my cousin and uncle." He grabbed the three boxes and held them out to her. "They're very lucky to have such a beautiful woman cook for them. I'm Aiden by the way." Kagome reached out for boxes and their fingers brushed causing her to twitch. 'Oh great another werewolf. Why is it that I always find myself mixed up with wolves? Judging from his aura he must be one of those alpha wolves from that pack. But he's at the bottom of the pecking order obviously.'

"Kagome. Well, thanks Aiden. I'll see you around." She started walking away from him but he calls after her. "How about we see each other tomorrow night? If you want we can go to a family friendly place so you can bring your son." Kagome sighed. "That sounds nice but I can't. I just got out of a bad break up and I'm not really looking for a relationship right now." She said, unconsciously holding Seth closer to her with the arm that wasn't holding the bucket with all the groceries in it. "I understand. But I would like to get to know you. Would you like to be friends for now? Kagome arched and eyebrow and couldn't help but smirk.

"For now? What makes you think we're going to be more than that?" Aiden grinned. "You'll never know what might happen. I'm very likeable guy." Kagome laughed. "Well I doubt you could-.."

"KAGOME!"

The voice seemed to ring out through the store, making everyone inside be quiet. It even made Aiden jump a couple of feet into the air. She turned and saw a very pissed of Derek walking up to them. "What are you doing?" She looked him up and down. "Not that it's really any of your business; I was thanking Aiden for helping me." Derek's eye flashed red. "AIDEN?! So you two are on first name basis now?" Kagome rolled her eyes and turned back to Aiden to apologize for Derek interrupting but he was gone. Not only that, Seth started to wake up and get fussy. "Now look what you did! You woke him up and scared him off." Kagome shouted and walked away to frozen section.

"Why were you talking to him in the first place? I know you know what he is." Kagome grabbed chocolate ice cream cake and a pint of rainbow sherbert. "Why does it even matter to you who I talk to Derek? I can handle myself." Derek growled. "I don't really give a damn who you talk to. Just stay away from him. I have enough people to protect without adding you two to the list." He said stepping in front of her. "Why do you even care? You obviously don't care about me anymore. You've moved on and so have I. So fuck off and leave me the hell alone."

She side stepped him but he grabbed her wrist. She glared up and at him but was surprised when she saw the hurt in his eyes. "We're not done yet. Why are you lying? I can tell when you're lying even without the werewolf hearing. Do you really hate me so much Kagome?" Kagome looked behind him and saw a crowd had gathered. Among the crowd was the woman she saw him hugging at the park.

"We were done before this even started Derek." Her eyes briefly flashed pink before Derek felt a painful shock go through him making him let her go. Kagome bumped his shoulder hard as she passed to go to the cash register but her hear wasn't really in it. 'Why did he look at me like that? He doesn't care anymore right? So why did he look so hurt.'

**D&K: Stilinski House **

"I already packed a lunch for both of you. So you guys should be set for at least two days." She said getting a bottle ready for Seth after he woke up and took a bath. "Kagome you're babying him too much. You should have let me fix it." Said Stiles around his mouth full of baked chicken. "I'm surprised there's even enough food for lunch with the way you're eating son. Which isn't fair by the way." John said, eyeing his son's third or fourth plate of food.

"Hey I'm just looking out for you pops. And I did let you have that extra bit of mac and cheese and extra chicken." Kagome giggled watching the two of them bicker. She started to get up and do the dishes. "Kagome don't worry about those. Around here the cook doesn't get to do the dishes. It's always the eaters. Stiles do the dishes." Stiles almost chocked on his green beans. "What! Why only me? You ate too. And since when we do have a rule like that?"

"I'm the parent and since just now. I have a long day tomorrow so I have to go to bed early." Stiles pouted like a little kid but got up anyway. Kagome poked him in the side and waved dish washing liquid in front of him. "Isn't that why automatic dish washers were invented?" She laughed and handed it to him. Two hours later, Kagome had fed Seth and gave him a bath. She needed to take her bath too so went to ask Stiles if he could watch the baby.

"Stiles do you mind reading a story to Seth while I take…my…bath?" She trailed off when she walked in his room and saw him and Cora sitting on his bed. "…Ummm never mind I can come back later." Stiles blushed and Cora rolled her eyes. "It's not what you think Kagome! We were just talking and that's Derek's little sister. He'd kill me if I even look or think of her that way." He said flailing. "No need. I was just leaving anyway. Those two should be down screwing each other's brains out by now. They make me sick."

Stiles sighed. "You've been hanging around your uncle too much. There is a baby in the room." Cora then caught a glimpse of the baby in Kagome's arms. She did a double take and moved closer to get a better look. Kagome narrowed her eyes and held Seth closer to her.

"Can I help you?" She snapped at Cora. Cora sniffed the baby, then her eyes flashed yellow and she jumped back as if she had been burned. Kagome's eyes were slowly fading back to their normal brown. "What the hell are you doing?" But Cora didn't answer she just stared at her in surprise. "That… That's… That's Derek's baby?!" She shouted. Stiles eyes went comically wide and he shushed her before running to the door and closing it. "That is not Derek's baby."

"Like hell it isn't! I remember all of the baby pictures we had before the house fire. That kid is a spitting image of Derek." She said then looked between Stiles and Kagome. "…He doesn't know does he?" They both shared a look then shook their heads. "I don't plan on telling him. He's obviously started a new life and he's happy with that girl he's with. The last thing he needs is me butting into his happy life with a 4 month old baby." She said, looking at Cora with defiance in her eyes.

"…He's not happy." Cora whispered. "I know my brother and he's not happy. He may like Jennifer but he doesn't love her. He's been through a lot and she's not what he needs to get over it. She's nothing but a band aid really. Every time he looks at her or listens to her talk, he gets this far off look in his eye as if he's thinking about someone and I think that someone is you." Kagome sighed and leaned against the door. "Look I know what he did. He told me everything after I practically forced out of him. He knows he was wrong but he had a reason for leaving."Stiles opened his mouth but Cora stopped him. "It's not my place to tell you what it was nor is it my place to tell Derek he's a daddy. You'll have to ask him that yourself. The last thing a baby will do is ruin his life." She said then walked towards the window and left.

"…Well…that was awkward." Stiles broke the silences of course. "Very. Anyway, can you read Seth his favorite bedtime story while I go take a bath?" She passed Seth to him who immediately started clinging to Stiles. "Uh yeah sure…are you okay Kagome?" She nodded and gave him a tight smile. "Sure. Just a little tired. I'll be right back." She walked out closed the door behind her. Kagome went in the bathroom, shut the door and leaned against the sink. She swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat.

"What am I going to do? I hate him right? He doesn't deserve to look at Seth or play with him." Even as she said this, Cora's words were ringing through her head. She felt her heart clench painfully.

**D&K: With Derek**

Derek slowly slipped Jennifer's arms from around his waist and got out of the bed. He sat on the side of the bed and sighed. He pulled in a pair of sweats and walked to the kitchen. He grabbed a beer from the from ice box and sat down on the couch. Derek took a couple of gulps before pulling out a drawer that had pictures of him and Kagome. He pulled out the picture he took of her at lunch in the mess hall. She was wearing a dark yellow sundress with beige flowers and a jade green necklace he bought for her at a carnival. She was smiling softly back at him because she had took three exams that day back to back and was worn out.

Derek stared at the picture for a while then looked back up across the room at Jennifer then back to the picture.

"…What am I going to do? I still care about her."

**Whew this one was little hard to get out. I was stuck on the ending but i made it :) **


End file.
